Witness
by Mogo Girl
Summary: Penelope is the only one who can identify a murder suspect but the team is out of town on a case and can't help. Ok, crappy summary...better story I promise. Team fic, hopefully developing into some Morgan/Garcia in later chapters : Please R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters….CBS does. Lucky them!_

_Ok, so I know I said my next story would be a fluff piece but this idea was presented to me and I just couldn't pass it up. I'll do my best to include a little M/G fluff when possible!_

Witness

Chapter 1

It was after 11:00 pm on a Tuesday night and Penelope Garcia was preparing for bed. It was only two days into the work week and it had already been a long one. The rest of the BAU team had left on Sunday to work a case in Jacksonville, Florida, chasing down a serial killer who was targeting social workers. With the help of Penelope's computer wizardry, the case was going well with the team quickly being able to develop a good profile of the man they were looking for. However, they still expected it to be another week or so before they would be able to return to Quantico.

Although she often slept on the couch in her office during a case, Hotch had ordered her home after finding out that she had spent Monday night there, assuring her they would be all right for one night without her. After a mild protest from Penelope and a promise from Hotch that he would call if they needed her for any reason, no matter the time, she relented and headed home.

Heading to the kitchen to set the timer on her coffee pot so it would be ready in the morning, she realized she was out of her favorite coffee blend. _"Damn" _she thought to herself. Penelope was NOT a morning person and definitely would need her coffee in the morning to get her kick-started. Taking a quick glance at the clock, she decided she could walk down to the local corner store and back in 20 minutes. Grabbing her coat and purse, she headed out the door.

"Thanks, Johnny," Penelope said as she smiled and handed the clerk her payment for the coffee beans.

"Anytime, Ms. Garcia," the young man behind the counter replied, waving after her as she went out the door.

A light drizzle began to fall as Penelope left the store. Pulling the collar of her coat closer around her neck, she picked up the pace as she headed back towards her apartment. Rounding the corner, she jumped as she heard something coming from the alley to her right. Hesitating for just a moment, she listened but could hear nothing further. _"Probably just that old Tom cat that's always wandering the neighborhood," _she thought as she chuckled to herself. _"Nice, Garcia, you work for the FBI and get scared of an old cat rustling through the garbage." _Thinking nothing more of it, she started walking away from the alley towards home.

That's when she heard the sound again, only this time it definitely sounded like a person. More specifically, it sounded like a woman crying. As much as she hated to go down the dark alleyway, she couldn't bring herself to leave if someone was in trouble. Pulling out her cell phone, she turned on the flashlight application and started down the alley. About 25 feet in, she saw her. A woman lay crumpled on the ground, bleeding from what appeared to be several knife wounds. She was barely conscious but was desperately trying to speak as Penelope approached.

"Oh my God, honey, what happened to you?" Penelope gasped as she knelt down beside the wounded woman.

"No," the woman managed to whisper. "You…must….go,"

Not paying attention to what the woman was trying to tell her, Penelope simply attempted to calm her, "Shhhh, just stay still, don't try to talk, honey. I'm going to get you some help," she soothed as she frantically dialed 911. Quickly giving her name and location to the dispatcher, Penelope requested police and an ambulance.

As she was disconnecting the phone, Penelope heard someone approaching from the end of the alley. Looking up, she saw a man of about 30, dark headed, wearing a tan jacket headed towards her, "Oh, thank God! I could use some help, could you help me put some pressure on some of her wounds until the ambulance gets here?" she asked the stranger.

The man said nothing, only stood with his hands in his pockets and stared down at Penelope. "Hey, c'mon, I really need your he…" Penelope began to say but stopped short when she noticed the rain falling at the man's feet had a red tinge to it. Looking up at him, she could tell that his jacket was covered with blood that was slowly being rinsed away by the rain.

Removing his hands from his pockets, Penelope saw a glint reflecting off of something in his right hand. It was a knife and he was quickly raising it as if to strike. Without thinking, Penelope quickly dropped from her knees and rolled away from the man's feet hoping to escape the attack. She rolled until she reached the wall of a building that backed up to the narrow alley and realized there was no where else to go. Using her hands and arms to protect her face and neck as best as she could, she prayed the attack would be quick.

As she watched the man come towards her, sirens could be heard approaching in the distance. Upon hearing the sirens, the man stopped, looked down the alley and then back at Penelope. "This is your lucky day, bitch" he said and taking one last look towards the entrance to the alley, turned and ran the other way, jumping a wall at the other end and disappearing into the night.

Taking a deep breath, Penelope crawled back over to where the woman was lying. It appeared as if the woman had stopped breathing. Raising to her knees, Penelope did the best she could to start CPR. Thankfully, within seconds the first emergency vehicle arrived and the paramedics were able to take over.

Standing and taking a step back from the scene, Penelope began to shiver, realizing how close she had probably come to losing her life. She jumped and screamed when a hand touched her shoulder from behind. "Sorry, Miss, it's okay. I'm Officer Walker with the Quantico Police Department. Can you tell me what happened?"

Penelope spent the next several minutes explaining to the officers what had happened and trying to describe the man with the knife. "Ma'am, maybe you can come down to the PD with us and look through mug books, see if you can identify the guy for us," the officer suggested.

"Well, actually, I may have a better idea, " she told the officer. "I work for the FBI as a technical analyst. I have access to a lot of databases that might have information on this guy if he's ever been arrested before. If you could take me to the FBI headquarters, we could use the computers in my office."

"Sounds good. Is there anyone you need to call before we head down there?"

Penelope suddently remembered that the team was in Florida on a case and as much as she wanted to speak with Derek or Hotch right now, she knew she couldn't take them away from the case they were working on…it was too important. "Uhmmm, no, I guess not. I'll call them later."

As Penelope was getting ready to leave with Officer Walker, one of the paramedics came up and whispered something to him. Nodding his head in understanding, the officer turned to Penelope saying, "Let's go."

"Wait a minute, Officer Walker. What did the paramedic say? Is the lady all right?" Penelope asked fearing she already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Garcia. They couldn't save her. It looks like our assault victim has turned into a murder victim," the officer explained.

"Oh my God! Did she say anything before she died?" Penelope asked worried that somehow she would be held responsible.

"It's okay, she came to for a few minutes before she died and confirmed your story with one of my officers over there. You're not a suspect, Ms. Garcia, but we need your help finding this guy more than ever now."

"Of course. Let's go, officer," Penelope agreed as they headed towards his cruiser.

* * *

Around the corner from the alley, a dark haired man sat in his late model sedan, watching as the ambulance and police began to disperse from the scene. He watched with satisfaction as the paramedics loaded the lifeless body into the back of their rig but he was particularly interested in the red-haired, full figured woman who left the scene with the officer in charge.

"You were one lucky bitch, tonight," he said as he watched the police cruiser drive off. "But your luck is about to run out." Starting his car, he drove off into the rainy night.

_TBC_

_Hope you liked the beginning and I hope the muse cooperates and keeps this one rolling. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't' own Criminal minds…I'm just slightly obsessed with them. And, uhmmm, no Shemar, that's not me who's been stalking you, really! _

Chapter 2

Two hours later, Penelope stretched as she sat back from the bank of computers in her office. She and Officer Walker had spent the first hour and a half looking through electronic mug books, hoping to identify the man in the alley. Because of the rain and the darkness, Penelope had some trouble positively identifying the suspect but she had narrowed it down to four similar looking men. For the past half hour, they had spent their time focusing on what they could find out about each of the four suspects.

"I must say, your set up here is quite impressive. I never imagined you would be able to find out so many details about somebody's life with a click of a few buttons. It's kind of scary, actually," Officer Walker stated as he watched Penelope's finger deftly fly over her keyboards.

"Oh, you have no idea, Officer Wal…"

"Please, just call me Tom."

Penelope smiled. "Okay, Tom, as I was saying, we've really just scratched the surface here. If I showed you everything I could find out on these babies…well, let's just say Big Brother is definitely watching and taking notes."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to get that idea," Officer Walker said with a slight shiver. "So…what do we have on our guys here?"

"Well, number one, Greg Wilson, is definitely not our guy. He's currently in prison in New York State on an aggravated assault charge. Creep number two, Stephen Donelson, was last arrested about a year ago here in Prince William County on breaking and entering. He was also charged with an assault for beating up the home-owner. He was held until his arraignment hearing after which he posted bail. He never showed up for his court date. A warrant was issued but the Sheriff's department hasn't had any luck locating him."

"Okay, we work pretty well with the Sheriff's department. I'll contact them and have them pull Donelson's files. We'll make sure that warrant gets put back on the front burner," Tom Walker stated as he made some notes on his pad. "How about the last two?"

Penelope rapidly input more information into the computers. "Contestant number three is Ted Carter. Again, definitely not the creepy guy in the alley. He died two months ago in a car accident in Pennsylvania. And finally our fourth pillar of the community, Rick Kowalski. Last arrested about six months ago here in Quantico for soliciting a prostitute but he's got a sheet a mile long, mostly petty stuff; bar fights, petty theft, public disturbance," Penelope read off the screen.

"Well, he doesn't sound like a good suspect for murder but I'll have our guys check him out. For now I would say that Donelson looks like our best bet," Walker concluded as he yawned. "It's really late, Ms. Garcia. I say we call it a night. Do you have someone you can stay with tonight? I would rather you not go back to your apartment alone until we get this guy off the streets."

"Call me Penelope, and I can stay here at the office. I do it all the time anyways when the team's on a case. I keep a change of clothes here and I'd feel safest here," Penelope told the officer.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll be back first thing in the morning, hopefully with an identification on the victim and then maybe we can link her and Donelson somehow. The CSU will be back on the scene in the morning after it get's light out, although I don't hold out a whole lot of hope of them finding much with this rain." The officer stood and handed Penelope a card as he headed for the door. "Call me if you need anything, Penelope. My cell number's on the card there, don't hesitate to use it if you need to."

"Thanks, I feel safer already," Penelope said as she stood and walked him to the door. As soon as he left her office, she closed and locked the door behind him. Turning back towards her computer screens, she sighed and looked at the faces of Donelson and Kowalski. Suddenly, the exhaustion and the enormity of all that had taken place that night overtook her and she began to cry.

A few minutes later, her cell phone began to vibrate on her desk. Wiping her tears, she picked it up and saw "Hotstuff" displayed on the screen. She glanced at the clock seeing it was after two in the morning. Whatever Derek needed must be important if he was calling at that time of night. The last thing he would need would be to worry about her, too. Taking a deep breath and clearing her throat she answered:

"Garcia's all night diner on the information highway…may I take your order, Hotstuff?"

Derek chuckled as he heard her greeting. "Damn, Baby Girl, do you ever turn off that wacky but beautiful brain of yours?"

"What can I say? It's a gift."

"And a nicely wrapped gift at that," Derek flirted back. "Now, I hate to do this to you, but I need you to track a GPS in a car we believe belongs to our UnSub. I'm sending all the information to your cell phone now. Can you get down to the office and call me back when you get on the computers?"

Before she even thought about what she was saying, Penelope responded. "No need to wait, Sugar, I'm already here. I'll have that location for you in a jiff."

"Penelope, why are you at the office? Didn't Hotch order you home for the night? Is everything, okay?" Derek asked with concern in his voice.

"Oh, uhmmm, well I did go home. I just had to come back because I forgot something and then I just didn't want to go all the way back home again," Penelope said hating the fact that she was lying to Derek but hoping he believed her. She would tell him the truth later when he didn't have so many other things he needed to be concentrating on.

"Garcia, don't lie to me…something's not right. I can tell by your voice. Now, tell me what you're doing at the BAU in the middle of the night."

"I hate profilers, you know that?" Penelope said with a sigh.

"Yeah, so you've said. Now spill it, Mama," Derek gently ordered.

"Okay. Like I said I did go home…." Penelope quickly related the events of the night to Derek, trying to sound as non-chalant as possible about the whole situation so Derek wouldn't worry. It didn't work.

"Damn, Woman! You basically witnessed a murder, were almost killed yourself, and didn't think we needed to know that? Damn that hard head of yours!" Derek scolded.

"It's okay, Derek. I'm safe, really. I'm here, locked in my office at the BAU and Officer Walker will be back first thing in the morning. Please don't worry about me, I'm fine," Penelope pleaded. "You need to keep your focus on the UnSub there, not with me."

"Yeah, well fat chance of that happening Penelope Garcia. Here's what's going to happen and I don't want to hear any lip out of you about it. I'm going to let Hotch and Rossi know what's going on and I'm going to get on the first plane back to Quantico. The rest of the team can handle things here. You are to stay put and don't move a muscle or open that door until you know it's me on the other side of it, understand?"

"But Derek…"

"No buts, Baby Girl, just do as I say!"

Letting out a heavy sigh and feeling slighty guilty and a lot relieved, Penelope agreed to Derek's terms. "Yes, Sugar…I hear you loud and clear. In the meantime I'll send that GPS information to Hotch's phone as soon as I get it."

"That's my girl. I'll be there in a couple of hours. If anything happens in the meantime, and I mean anything. you call Hotch. You got it?"

"I got it, Hotstuff. See you soon," she said as she disconnected her phone. Feeling better knowing that her own personal superhero was headed back to protect her from the big, bad world outside her door, she quickly wrapped up her work and laid down on the couch to sleep.

* * *

Several miles away, Rick Kowalski had been doing some investigative work of his own. After watching the last of the police and emergency crews leave the alley, he quickly walked back through the area, hoping to find some clue as to who the raven-haired woman was that had interrupted his work.

As he scanned the area, a white plastic bag caught his eye. He remembered seeing the woman carrying such a bag as she came down the alley. Picking up the bag, he turned it over and dumped out the contents; a bag of coffee beans and, more importantly, a receipt fell onto the ground. Taking the receipt he found the information he was looking for, 'Scarpelli's Grocery' was printed across the top. Stuffing the receipt in his pocket, he headed home with a satisfied grin on his face.

_TBC_

_Thanks for all of the encouragement after the first chapter! I love reading your reviews. The muse seems to be in good spirits on this one, so hopefully more soon. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, the muse has just kidnapped them for a time. Bad Muse!_

_Ok, one glaring mistake in my last chapter. At the end I referred to Penelope as Raven haired, for some reason thinking that matched to red. My only defense being it was almost two o'clock in the morning when I wrote that. Thanks for letting me set that straight...it was driving me crazy..lol. Now on with the story. _

Chapter 3

A few short hours later, Penelope was startled out of her sleep by a knock on her office door. She had been sleeping so soundly that, at first, she wasn't sure where she was when she woke up. Taking a second to get her bearings she looked at her watch and saw that it was 8:30 a.m.

A few seconds later, the person on the other side of the door knocked again. Standing and running a hand threw her tangled hair and straightening the skirt she was still wearing from the previous night, she called through the door. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Penelope. Tom Walker," came the voice from the other side of the door. "I've brought coffee and files on the victim from last night." Quickly tapping a few buttons on the nearest keyboard, Penelope brought up the camera outside of her office confirming that it was, indeed, Officer Walker standing outside of her door.

"Good morning. Did you get any sleep last night, Tom?" she asked as she opened the door for him.

"Yeah, a little bit. And yourself?" he replied as he eyed her wrinkled clothing and touseled hair.

"Oh, I must look a fright! Actually I did manage a few hours. After you left I spoke with a member of my team and then did a little work they needed. I guess after that I was so tired I didn't even change or wash my face before falling asleep on the couch."

"Well, I'm glad you got some rest. If you want to go and change I can wait," Tom offered as he set the coffee cups on her desk.

"No, that's all right. Let's get started on this. I'm waiting for one of the members of my team to get back and he'll escort me to my apartment when he gets here. In the meantime, hand over that coffee and tell me what you found on the poor woman in the alley."

Tom leant back against the desk as Penelope took a seat in her rolling desk chair. Opening the file, Tom began to read, "Laura Coleman, age 23, a known prostitute. She had been arrested around a dozen times for solicitation and once on possession of crack cocaine."

"Wow, only 23?" Penelope mused as she took a sip of the hot coffee. "I would have guessed at least ten years older than that but I guess that kind of lifestyle doesn't lend itself to weekly spa treatments and a good skin regimen."

"No, I guess not," Tom agreed.

"And I would have never guessed she was a hooker, she was wearing what appeared to be business attire when I found her. You know, a nice tweed skirt and a blouse…not exactly what you would normally see on a prostitute."

"It's possible she was trying to change her lifestyle. Although she had numerous arrests, none of them occurred within the last 18 months," Tom noticed as he studied the file more closely.

"Makes sense but how sad if that is the case. I mean she finally pulls herself out of that life and then some creep attacks her in an alley before she has a chance to make something of herself," Penelope said as she shook her head. "Speaking of creeps, did you find any connection between Laura and either Donelson or Kowalski?" Penelope asked.

"No but I was hoping that you and your amazing computer system here could help me do a little more searching towards that end," Tom said with a quick wink.

"She's not doing anything for anybody until I have a chance to make sure she's safe and sound and not being asked to do something that might put her in any danger," Derek's deep voice came from the doorway before Penelope could answer the officer.

"Derek!," Penelope cried as she swiveled in her chair to find him standing in the doorway, his go-bag still in hand.

Quickly taking in her disheveled appearance and tired-looking eyes, Derek dropped the bag and crossed the room. "Hey, Baby Girl. I thought you said you were all right?" he asked with concern etched on his face.

"I'm fine, Sweetie. I look worse than I feel. I promise," she said with a smile as she stood and let Derek give her a quick once over. Hearing Tom shuffle behind her she exclaimed, "Where are my manners? Derek this is Officer Tom Walker. Tom, SSA Derek Morgan. Tom was the officer in charge of the scene last night. He was able to identify the victim and we were about to do a little searching on her to see if we could come up with anything that might tie her to the suspects."

The two men shook hands as they sized each other up in the way that only seasoned cops seem to do. "Well, Officer Walker, I guess I owe you a debt of gratitude for taking care of Penelope. From what little she's told me thus far, it sounds as if you've done a good job," Derek stated with gratitude.

"No thanks, necessary, Agent. Actually, it's nice having a witness who can be as much help here as Penelope. Without her computer savvy, I don't know if we would even have any suspects at this point."

"That's our girl," Derek said with obvious pride as a protective arm went around her shoulder. "And I want to talk to you about the victim and the suspects but do you think we could push things back a couple of hours? I want to get Penelope home and let her get a shower and change and a little food in her. I know she's had a long night. We can meet back here, say at noon?"

"Sure thing, Agent. Penelope, I'll leave the files with you and be back here later," Tom said as he laid the folders on her desk and headed towards the door.

"Thanks, Tom!" Penelope said as she watched him leave. As soon as Tom was out the door, Derek pulled her into his embrace and held her close. "You're sure you're okay?" he asked again as he stroked her hair.

"Yes, I'm okay Derek," she spoke against his chest. "But I'm glad you're here," she admitted as the tears she hadn't really had the time to shed last night, finally overtook her.

Derek just pulled her closer as he felt the wetness against his shirt, "Let it out, Baby Girl, let it out," he soothed.

"Oh, Derek," she sobbed. "I was so scared but I didn't want to worry any of you so I tried to be strong but I guess I'm not doing a very good job of it after all."

"It's okay Sweetheart, I'm here and I'll be strong for you. You just let me take care of things, that's what best friends are for, right?" he said as he kissed the top of head. After a few minutes, he pushed her slightly back out of his arms and suggested they head back to her apartment to let her freshen up.

"You can also pack a bag," Derek directed. "You're not staying at that apartment by yourself until we catch this guy and I make sure that you're not in any more danger. You can stay in my guest bedroom."

Normally, Penelope would put up a protest, but at the moment was too tired to make the pretense so she simply looked into his chocolate brown eyes and said "Thank you."

Within just a few minutes, Derek and Penelope had gathered his go bag and locked the door to her office and were headed out his truck that was parked in the FBI parking garage. It didn't take long to arrive at her apartment.

"It won't take me long to shower and change and get a bag ready. Just come on in and make yourself at ho…." Penelope had begun to tell Derek as she unlocked the door to her apartment but the sight before her as she opened the door stopped the words dead in their tracks.

"Penelope? What is it?" Derek asked as he looked over her shoulder. "Damn it!" he yelled as he took in the destruction before him. Penelope's entire apartment had been ransacked; cabinets emptied, furniture cushions strewn about and broken glass everywhere. But what really commanded their attention was the message spray painted on the wall where her plasma TV had once hung…..**STILL FEELING LUCKY BITCH?**

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds…not yet anyways _

_Okay, so in my original summary for this story I know I said this would be a team fic…and the original plan was to do that…but the muse is playing tricks and has evidently decided to keep it more M/G for the moment. I'm sure the team will make it back eventually. _

Chapter 4

"Oh my God, he knows where I live Derek! How does he know? I haven't been back here since last night," Penelope cried as the realization of what had happened hit her.

"I don't know, Baby Girl, but I'm sure as hell going to find out. Call Walker and get him and his men over here right away. I'm going to call Hotch and bring him up to date and then we're getting you out of here," Derek directed as he went into full agent mode.

Within minutes Tom Walker had his men at Penelope's apartment. "We were just at the scene with CSU when you called," he explained when they arrived.

"Did your guys find anything?" Derek asked Walker as he hung up the phone with Hotch. Penelope was in the bedroom trying to get some things packed and to see what personal belongings could be salvaged.

'Not yet. With the rain last night any evidence was most likely destroyed."

"Well, tell them to keep on it. My boss just gave the go ahead to lend you whatever FBI assistance you need. Some of our forensics are on the way over now to help your guys at the scene." Derek stopped and ran a hand over the back of his neck as he looked around the ravaged apartment. "I want this guy. I screwed up and let some asshole get at her once, its not going to happen again," Derek said as thoughts of Battle and Penelope's shooting came back to him. The thought of someone hurting her, or worse, sent a shudder down his spine.

"She's something special to you, isn't she? More than just a co-worker," Tom observed.

"Yeah, you could say that," Derek responded. For a long time he had wanted to be so much more than just Penelope's co-worker or even best friend. He had always known there was something special between them, had even told her he loved her once, and she had returned the sentiment. Neither had had the courage to follow up on it though. Maybe they were both afraid that it was too powerful, too much and if it didn't work out would be too painful. But he was beginning to regret that decision. Every time she was hurt or scared, it tore him to pieces inside and all he wanted to do was to hold and protect her. Everyday he wanted to be the one to keep the horrors they dealt with away from her and to make her world a happy place, like she did his. She could make him smile and laugh like no other woman ever had and just being near her made him feel like a better man. Yeah, you could say she was something special to him and it was about time he let her know that too.

"Agent Morgan?" The sound of Officer Walker's voice broke Derek out of his thoughts, bringing him back to the reality of the moment.

"Uhh, yeah, Walker, sorry about that…what did you say?"

"I was just asking if you still wanted to meet back down at the BAU at noon to go through Laura Coleman's records?"

"Yes, I'll have Penelope back there by then. For now, I'm going to get her out of here and someplace safe. We'll see you in a couple of hours."

Tom nodded his understanding. "Okay, I'll keep a couple of my uniforms posted here, too. Just in case he decides to come back."

Penelope came out of the bedroom, suitcase in hand just as Tom was walking back out of the apartment. "Ok, Baby Girl, you ready to head over to Casa Morgan?" he said with a smile.

Taking a look around her, Penelope shrugged and nodded her head slightly. Stepping closer to her, Derek reached out and stroked her cheek. "It's okay, Pen. We'll get him and then we'll come back and make this place as good as new. I'll even help you repaint."

"It's not that, Derek. It's just that I feel so, so….violated. Even more than when Battle shot me. This guy, he's been in my apartment, through all of my most personal things. He knows everything about me now and I don't even know who he is!" Penelope felt a shiver run through her as she thought about it.

The look in her eyes at that moment, broke Derek's heart and filled it with rage at the same time. Nobody was going to do this to his Baby Girl and get away with it. "C'mere," he said as he enfolded her into his arms. "These are just things. I know that sounds trite, but it's true, Penelope. I just keep thinking about what would have happened if you had been here and I know the rest of this doesn't matter. Holding you in my arms and knowing you are safe is the only important thing, you understand that? We'll fix the rest of this…I could never fix losing you, Baby Girl." Leaning down he finally did something he had wanted to do for a long time…he kissed her. It was just a light, gentle kiss but it felt so right.

"Derek?" Penelope questioned as he pulled away.

"Shhhh", he said as put his finger up to her lips. "Let's not question it, okay? Just let me be here for you. I need that right now as much as you do. We can talk about it later but for now let's just get you to my place and settled in where I know you're safe."

Penelope was too stunned to say anything so she just smiled back at him and nodded her head. As he picked up her suitcase in one hand, he took a hold of her hand with the other and led her out the door.

* * *

From the doorway of the apartment building across the way, Kowalski watched as the bald, black man opened the passenger door of the black SUV and helped Penelope Garcia get in(he had discovered her name after going through the bills on her desk). He also knew now that this woman he was after worked for the FBI. It made his job a lot trickier, but in some ways, it made things more exciting, too.

That trashy hooker, Laura, had been his first kill but it had unlocked something in him…seeing the fear in her eyes as he plunged the knife into her over and over again. She was getting what she deserved and he loved the feeling of power it had brought him. He wanted that feeling again.

Kowalski had never planned on killing anyone. Laura had been a hooker he had frequented several times over the years. However, he hadn't seen her on the streets for a long time when he ran across her by chance coming out of a small accounting office not far from the alleyway where she would eventually be found by Penelope. She looked good, cleaned up and almost classy. He followed her as she headed down the street and eventually worked up the courage to approach her.

"Hey, you're looking good, babe. How about showing me a good time? Haven't seen you in a while, I bet you've missed this," he said thinking he sounded suave but really looking as pitiful and desperate as he usually did.

"Leave me alone! I don't do that anymore," she had protested as she turned and quickly walked away from him.

For Kowalski, it was as good as a slap in the face and he took the rejection as an insult.

"What you think you're too good for me now, bitch?" he said as he grabbed her by the arm. The anger rose in him and before he had even realized what he was doing he had clamped a hand over her mouth and was dragging her into the alley. The stabbing had been a knee jerk reaction at first, but the emotions it had evoked in him were primitive, sexual.

When he was done and she was laying on the ground in front of him bleeding to death, he couldn't tear himself away from watching the life drain out of her. Knowing he had that much power to take away everything from someone else had almost brought him to sexual gratification right there on the spot. Leaving her there, he had hidden behind a dumpster in the alley where he could watch her fade away as he pleasured himself. The gratification was exquisite. Or at least it almost was, until that Garcia woman had ruined it all.

Now he wanted that feeling again. No, it was more than a want, it was a need and he was going to do whatever it took to hold that power over Penelope Garcia and watch the life as it drained from her, too.

_TBC…._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds…if I did then Morgan would have come to his senses by now and Garcia would be one very happy woman!**_

**Chapter 5**

**Arriving at Derek's house, Derek had shown Penelope the guest bedroom and the bath. He went to fix an early lunch while she took a shower and finally got a chance to wash away the dirt and grime of the last 12 hours. Twenty minutes later, Penelope walked into his kitchen wearing a short pink robe, barefooted and with her wet hair clinging to her neck and shoulders. It was a sight that almost took Derek's breath away. **

"**Feel better, Sweetheart?" he managed to say, believing he sounded almost normal. **

"**Mmmm, much Hotstuff. Thanks."**

"**Well, uhmm, I've made us some soup and sandwiches. If you want to get dressed first, I can keep the soup warm," he said, keeping himself busy with stirring the soup so that the sight of a half naked, wet Garcia wouldn't affect him too much. Unfortunately, just the thought of it was affecting him more than he wanted to admit. **

**Walking around the counter into the kitchen, Penelope came to a stop next to him. "Derek, whatever happened back there at my apartment, I think we need to talk about it."**

"**What do you mean?" he replied trying to sound innocent although he knew full well she was talking about the kiss. **

"**C'mon Derek, look at me. You came all the way back from Florida without so much as a second thought and then, at my apartment, you kissed me. I need to know what's going on in that brain of yours. I know the timing isn't great but if there's something happening here, now would be a great time to let me know. I really need you right now but I don't want to misread something and mess things up between us. I can't lose your friendship, not now." Tears began to fall down her already damp face as she looked up at him. He could see that she was scared, confused and needed the truth from him now more than ever. **

"**Hey, you're my Goddess, right?" he said as he took his thumbs and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Of course I would come back here when you need me. I wouldn't be much of a noir hero if I didn't, would I?**

**Penelope just shook her head, waiting for him to continue. **

"**As for the kiss, it's something I should have done a long time ago, Baby Girl. I don't know what happened after Battle, we told each other how we felt, but then both moved on to other people. Maybe it's because you were as scared as I was, I don't know. All I do know is that when you told me what happened last night, I couldn't get back to you fast enough. And the kiss, well tell me that didn't feel right. You're right, Pen, the timing sucks and I'm sorry for that, but please, I don't want to chance losing you again having never given this a shot. What do you say?" **

**Without saying a word, Penelope raised to her tiptoes, brought her hands around until they were cupping the back of Derek's neck and raised her lips to his. The kiss was raw and full of the passion that had been pent up inside of them for so long. Finally pulling back and out of breath, Derek chuckled, "I guess that's a yes, huh?" Penelope just pulled him closer and buried her head in his chest. **

**After a few more seconds, Derek reluctantly pushed her out of his arms. "Okay you sexy thing, as much as I want nothing more than to explore the possibilities here further, we've got to meet Walker back down at he BAU in just under an hour. Why don't we save this for when we have enough time to do it right?" he suggested as he flashed her one of his killer Morgan smiles. **

"**Party Pooper!" she replied and stuck her tongue out at him. "But I've waited six years, I guess another few hours won't hurt…too much," she teased. Laughing and feeling better than he had in a long time, he set the table for lunch. **

* * *

**A few hours later, Penelope, Derek and Tom Walker were gathered around the computers in Penelope's office at the BAU. They had tried every way they could to find a connection between Donelson or Kowalski and Laura Colman but were having no luck. **

"**So there's no apparent connection between the victim and our suspects. That makes it hard to find a motive for the killing," Tom stated. "You're the profiler, Agent Morgan, what do you make of all this?"**

"**Well you're right, Walker, we don't seem to have a motive right now but one of the first things you learn in this job is that an understandable motive is not something we always have the luxury of having," Derek explained. "Let's go at this from a different angle and look back at the two suspects, see what we can find out about them without regards to the vicitm."**

"**Maybe we can help with that." Derek and Penelope turned around to find Reid and JJ standing in the doorway. **

"**What are you guys doing here?" Penelope asked. **

"**Gee, not even happy to see us?" JJ pouted. **

"**Aww, Gumdrops, you know I'm more than happy to have you guys here!" Penelope stated as she got up and gave them each a hug.**

"**Hotch sent us back. They think they've about got things wrapped up in Florida and are working with the local FBI unit down there. After getting the call from Derek this morning telling us about your apartment, Pen, he wanted us back here to give you whatever help you needed," JJ explained. "What can we do?"**

**After making introductions between JJ, Reid and Tom the five moved to the round table in the war room and began delving into the files of Donelson and Kowalski, hoping the new sets of eyes might see something that had been missed before. **

**For the first few minutes, Penelope couldn't help but sit back and smile as she looked at each of the other four sitting around the table. They were each there for no other purpose than to help her, no questions asked. Her apartment may be a wreck and her life turned upside down at the moment but it was good to know she was surrounded by such incredible family and friends. She was feeling safer already.**

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters, what a shame!_

_Just a quick thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. You guys are the best and I can't thank you enough. Your kind words make me want to keep on writing!_

Chapter 6

"Ok, girlfriend, are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Morgan or am I going to have it force it out of you?" JJ asked as she and Pen headed to the break room to get coffee for everyone.

"I don't know what you're talking about JJ," Penelope declared innocently.

"Garcia, c'mon, you two can't keep your hands off each other and both of you have been smiling like idiots since Reid and I got back."

Giggling, Penelope stopped and turned to face JJ, "Okay, I'll tell you but you have to swear on Henry's cute little head that you won't say anything, not yet."

"Of course, you can trust me Pen."

"Well….he kissed me, JJ! And I kissed him back! Can you believe it? That tall, yummy, chocolate god of thunder kissed me and he meant it! AND, he wants us to be together, as a real honest to goodness, not dating other people, not just friends, couple!!!" Penelope was still in amazement of those words and she could still hardly believe it herself, even hearing the words coming out of her own mouth.

"Oh, Pen, that is so great! I'm happy for you two but I must say, it's about damn time!" JJ laughed and she gave her friend a hug.

"But JJ, please don't tell the others, not yet, anyways. This is all so new and we're still trying to figure things out ourselves and we would like a chance to work it out on our own, you know?"

"You got it. Mum's the word but don't forget, you are working with a bunch of profilers. Keeping secrets has never been easy to do around here!"

"Don't I know it!" Penelope giggled. "We better get back to the others. If I'm gone more than five minutes, Derek will be hunting me down being my knight in shining armor and self-professed protector or all things Penelope Garcia that he is." Even though she tried to sound slightly annoyed at his overprotectiveness, she couldn't help but smile as she thought about it. She really wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Back in the war room, Reid, Morgan and Walker were getting frustrated. They had read through the files on both Donelson and Kowalski a hundred times and nothing on paper connected either of them to Laura Coleman and the crime scene had yielded no clues as to the killer's identity. On top of that, the Sheriff's department had had no luck finding Donelson to serve the warrant on him and it was like Kolwalski had fallen off the face of the earth. They couldn't even find either one to bring them in for questioning.

"Hey guys, maybe we're looking at this the wrong way," Reid said as he studied the suspect board they had created.

"How's that kid?" Derek asked.

"Well, we've been trying to find the killer but maybe we should be asking the question how the killer found Garcia instead, or more specifically, her apartment."

Walking back into the room with the coffee, Penelope and JJ had heard Reid's question. "That's something I would sure like to know, too!" Penelope chimed in as she handed Derek his mug. "He couldn't have followed me there because Tom and I never went back there. He drove me directly here last night. I didn't go home until Derek took me."

"Wait a minute," Tom said as an idea began to tug at the back of his mind. "Penelope, you had originally gone out to get coffee for the morning, right?"

"Yes, coffee beans for the machine. I was out and I don't function until I've had my coffee in the morning," she replied.

"According to your statement you were on your way BACK from the store when you found Laura Coleman in the alley, right?" Penelope nodded in response to his question.

"Okay, so where's the coffee?" Tom asked. "You didn't have it on you when we arrived on scene last night and the CSU boys never found anything later. They would have tagged and bagged it if they had and I've seen all the evidence. No coffee beans."

"So, I dropped them. So what?" Penelope asked looking confused.

"So…Baby Girl," Derek took over Tom's train of thought, "that means somebody else found them and took them and I would bet you either had a receipt in the bag or there was a price sticker on the package with the store name on it."

Picking up where Derek left off, Reid continued, "And if I were the UnSub, how easy would it be to take the bag back to the store saying I saw you drop it and wanted to return it to you. Being a small, neighborhood store I'm sure they know you there personally and probably could give directions to your apartment building."

Already standing and putting on his leather jacket Derek instructed the others, "Walker, Reid, let's go. We need to talk to that store clerk and show him the pictures of our UnSubs. I bet we have a positive ID as soon as we do."

Turning back, Derek leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Penelope's head, "You stay here with JJ, Baby Girl. You don't leave this building for any reason, got it hardhead?" he said with a smile. "JJ, feel free to handcuff her to her chair if you have to."

"Hey…." Penelope said.

"Don't worry, Derek," JJ replied with a laugh, "We'll be right here waiting to hear from you guys. Good Luck!"

"Derek?" Penelope called out as he headed out the door. "Be careful, okay, studmuffin?"

"Always, Mama," he responded and left.

_TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them but if CBS doesn't get their act together soon on this whole Morgan/Garcia thing or I may have to stage a coup!_

Chapter 7

Rick Kowalski was in a quandary. He knew where Penelope Garcia lived, but he couldn't go back there because there was a constant police presence outside the door. He knew where she worked, but it was the FBI for God's sake, he couldn't very well infiltrate that place. And finally, when she wasn't at work she was never out of sight of the over-muscled jerk that seemed to be attached to her hip.

He wanted more than anything…he NEEDED to get to her and fast. He knew it was only a matter of time before they figured out who he was and then all Hell would break loose. He needed to get to her first as the urge to look in her eyes as the life drained out of her was getting stronger.

"_There's got to be a way," _he thought to himself as he sat on a bench in the park across from the FBI building where he knew she currently was. He had been following her all day. As he watched the building he saw a black SUV drive out from the parking garage. He could just make out the black man that the Garcia woman had been with earlier in the driver's seat. Next to him in the passenger seat was some young, nerdy looking guy he hadn't seen before. It didn't appear that she was with them. As he watched the SUV pass on the street before him, he noticed that following behind in his squad car was the cop from the scene last night. He wasn't too worried about them spotting him as he had dyed his hair blonde and had changed his clothing since last night. Unless she was right next to him, she probably wouldn't recognize him….until it was too late.

"_If she's not with them, then that means she must be up there alone. Maybe now's my chance." _he concluded. "_Now I just need to get her out of that building."_

* * *

Back in the BAU bullpen, JJ was on the phone with Hotch, bringing him up to date on the latest information while Penelope was running some back ups on the computers in her office. "As long as we're here, I might as well get some work done," she had told JJ.

"All right, as soon as I make this phone call to Hotch and then run to the lady's room, I'll join you," JJ replied. "I'll bring us some more coffee, too and you can tell me all the dirty details about Morgan."

A few minutes later, right after Penelope had started the maintenance on her computers, an alarm sounded in the building. "Now? Really?" she said out lout as she rolled her eyes. The alarm indicated that there had been a bomb threat made in the building and they had to evacuate. Penelope wasn't too concerned. It seemed as if these things happened almost weekly. There was always some idiot who thought it would be funny to prank the FBI. It never really amounted to much, the callers were usually traced and caught almost immediately but protocol said they had to evacuate every time, just in case.

Quickly shutting down her computers, she picked up her purse and headed out to the bullpen. Looking around she didn't see JJ. Figuring that the petite blonde must have already headed downstairs, she went to the stairwell and started to make her way down. _"I'll meet back up with JJ outside,"_ she thought to herself.

**30 minutes later**

JJ was frantic. When the alarm for evacuation of the building had sounded she had been in the lady's room. By the time she was able to get back to the bullpen, Garcia had already evacuated. Making her way down the stairs, she figured she would just meet with her outside at the same spot they always went when these things happened, a bench over in the park across the street.

Penelope wasn't there. JJ watched the evacuation for a few more minutes, scanning the faces of everyone as they came out of the building hoping that Garcia had just gotten caught up in the crowd of agents and support personnel that was streaming out of the building,

After a few more minutes with no sign of the red haired analyst, JJ had begun running to different groups of people and asking if they had seen her. Just about everyone was familiar with the colorful, engaging woman but no one could remember seeing her once they had arrived outside. A sour taste formed in JJ's throat as she realized that this bomb threat was probably more than just a prank

Spotting Section Chief Strauss across the way, JJ readied herself to give the bad news and headed over to her. "Chief Strauss, I think we have a problem…"

* * *

Morgan, Reid and Walker were feeling pretty good as they walked out of Scarpelli's corner store. "Well at least we have a positive ID on our suspect now," Morgan said as he took a look at the picture of Kowalski they had shown the clerk. "Walker, get your men on it, I want no stone left unturned in looking for this creep. He's just a two-bit hood, he shouldn't be too hard to find."

"You got it, Agent. I'll call it in right now," the officer said as he headed back towards his squad car.

"Well, Reid, let's get back to the girls and let them know the good news," Morgan said as he put a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Technically, it's not really good news," Reid began to ramble, unable to help himself. "We've just identified him, not found him so…"

"Kid, just shut up and get in the car." Morgan said with a chuckle. As he sat behind the wheel of the SUV his cell phone rang. The caller ID read "JJ". "Hey, JJ, we've identified our guy, we're on our way back now," Morgan answered.

"Uhmm, Morgan, I don't know how to tell you this…" she stammered not wanting to be the one to have to deliver the news to Derek.

"JJ, spit it out. What's happened?" he asked, fear gripping at his throat.

"Penelope's disappeared."

"What?!?!" Derek shouted into the phone. "What the hell do you mean she's disappeared?" Reid looked over at Morgan with surprise when he heard Morgan's response.

"Agent Morgan, this is Chief Erin Strauss," the director said as she took the phone from JJ. "I believe your technical analyst has been kidnapped and is in trouble. And so are you for not letting me know what was going on in the first place. I suggest you get back here immediately. You have some explaining to do."

Derek never heard a word after "kidnapped". Dropping the phone, he slammed the SUV into gear and was halfway back to the BAU by the time Strauss had finished her sentence. How could this have happened? She was at the safest damn place in the world, in the middle of hundreds of FBI agents and some small-time petty criminal had managed to take her right out from under their noses. A small-time criminal who had recently discovered how to kill! He had promised to keep her safe, and now she was in the hands of a madman. He slammed his hand into the steering wheel as he realized the consequences that his broken promise could lead to. His foot pushed closer to the floor of the SUV as he raced as quickly as he could to get back to the BAU.

* * *

Penelope had been waiting outside for JJ for a few minutes when she felt someone come up behind her. Before she could turn to see who it was she felt something sharp sticking in her back and a hand being placed firmly on her shoulder.

"If you don't want to be gutted right here, you'll stay quiet," she heard a harsh voice whisper in her ear. "Now, we are going to turn and walk down towards the playground and out of this park together, you understand? Just a nice couple taking a stroll," Kowalski hissed in her ear. "And don't thing about trying anything funny. I have a gun in my other pocket and one word out of you I'll start shooting at those kids on the playground, you got it?"

Penelope nodded as she looked at the young children on the swings. As much as she wanted to yell out, she couldn't take a chance on one of them getting hurt so she did as she was told.

Kowalski had parked his car just beyond the playground. As they approached the car, he reached around and opened the back door, ordering Penelope to slide in. As she did he took the handle of the large knife he had had in her back and viciously knocked her over the head with it, knocking her unconscious. Quickly closing the door and looking around to make sure no one had seen, he jumped behind the wheel and sped off.

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. _

Chapter 8

"Somebody want to tell me what the hell happened?" Derek demanded as he slammed open the glass door leading into the BAU.

"Derek, I'm so sorry," JJ said softly with tears rolling down her face.

"I don't understand, JJ. How did the asshole even get in here and get to her?"

Erin Strauss stepped forward as Derek approached JJ. "Agent Morgan, I think you need to calm down. This isn't Agent Jareau's fault, if anyone is to blame it's TA Garcia's for not letting us know what was going on in the first place. And why wasn't I notified by Agent Hotchner of what was going on with his team?"

"Are you kidding me? You're blaming Garcia for her own kidnapping? God, I don't have time for this shit. Chief Strauss, I'll answer all your ridiculous questions later but don't you think that right now we need to concentrate on keeping some madman from killing the best technical analyst the FBI has? Or doesn't her life mean anything to you?" Derek was steaming and was ready to strangle the Section Chief by the time he had finished his speech.

"All right Agent Morgan, do what you have to do to get her back, but we WILL discuss this when this is all over," Strauss said with a slight look of fear in her eyes. Turning on her heels she left the bullpen.

"JJ, you know I'm not blaming you, right?" Derek asked, trying to calm his voice. "I just need to know what happened so we can find her."

Nodding and wiping the tears from her eyes, JJ tried to explain, "He called in a bomb threat, Derek, and the building had to be evacuated. I was in the restroom when it went off and by the time I got back to the bullpen, Garcia was already gone. I went to the spot in the park where we always meet and when she didn't show I started asking around. Nobody had seen her. He must have gotten to her before too many people got out there. What I don't understand is how he got her away from there without anyone seeing or hearing anything."

"Damn, 100 trained Agents and no one saw anything?" Derek asked incredulously.

"What about the phone call, were they able to trace it?" Reid interjected.

JJ just shook her head, "He used a disposable cell phone and he wasn't on long enough to triangulate a specific location."

A look of defeat crossed Derek's face and he slumped into his chair. "Derek, we'll find her. I've called Hotch and they've turned the Florida case back over to the local FBI office and he, Rossi and Prentice have already boarded the jet on the way back," JJ tried to encourage him.

"I can't lose her, JJ," he said as he ran his hands over his head, letting them come to rest locked behind his neck. "I finally made her understand how I really feel and now she's been taken away from me. This can't be happening. She must be so scared."

The room grew silent as JJ and Reid realized there was nothing they could say that would reassure Derek. Soon the silence was broken, however, as the doors to the BAU flew open and Tom Walker came running in the door.

"We've got a possible lead on Kowalski!" he said excitedly as three sets of hopeful eyes turned his way.

* * *

Penelope woke up with a killer headache and in a place she wasn't familiar with. Looking around it appeared as if she was in a basement, studio apartment. There was the bed she was on, a ratty couch, a tv that looked like it hadn't worked since the 1970's, a card table and 3 chairs and along the far wall a counter with a dingy sink and a hot plate. Across from the bed was an open doorway that led into a small bathroom with nothing more than a toilet and a moldy shower stall.

Spotting what looked like the main door to the apartment to her left, she raised herself off the bed and once the room stopped spinning, she went over to it. Testing the knob with her hand she found that it turned but when she tried to open the door, she couldn't. Evidently, somebody had locked her in from the outside.

From above she could hear the thumping of music and a mixture of voices like you might hear in a restaurant or bar. Knowing she had to get out before Kowalski returned, she tried yelling and banging on the walls, hoping someone above could hear her. After several attempts she gave up when there was no response. With the bump on the back of her head, all the yelling was only making it hurt worse and she knew if she kept it up much longer, she would probably pass out again.

"_Damn, Garcia, you're in real trouble this time," _she thought to herself as she took another look around the room. There were two windows but they were 10 feet off the ground and very small. She probably couldn't climb out of them, even if she could get them open. She couldn't see outside as the windows had been painted over with black paint.

Scanning the room once again for anything that might help, she spotted an envelope laying on the card table. Walking closer, she was surprised to see her name had been written on it. As she opened the envelope, the receipt from the coffee fell out, along with a handwritten note:

_Penelope Garcia, I told you your luck would run out and now it has. Don't be sad because yours has run out means mine is just beginning. You have until 8:00 pm when I return. I'm sure you'll try your best to get away before then, but believe me, nobody can hear you and you will not be able to get out the windows or doors. _

_Use the time you have wisely for these are the last few hours of your life. Don't worry, your life won't be forgotten. I will always remember the last moments of your life. I'm sure that just like I remember the life draining out of that bitch in the alley, the look on your face as my knife plunges into your heart will forever be etched upon my mind. I am so looking forward to looking in your eyes as they see the last thing they will ever see on this earth…me. _

_Until then Lucky Lady…._

Penelope gasped out loud as she read the letter. Letting it drop from her hand she looked at her watch…6:45 pm. According to the note she had just over an hour before his return and no way out. She was going to die in this dingy apartment, never having had a chance to show Derek how much she really loved him. All the time she had wasted, all the chances she had had to be with him and now they were gone. She was going to die alone in this God-forsaken Hell hole because she had been too scared to tell Derek how she really felt sooner.

Her tears falling, she frantically began looking through cabinets and drawers until she found what she wanted. Picking up the paper and pencil she had found, she sat at the table and furiously began writing. She may never be able to tell Derek how she felt in person, but she was going to be damned if she died without him knowing exactly how much she loved him.

_TBC…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds…but if I did we wouldn't have to wait three weeks between new episodes!!!_

Chapter 9

Tom Walker had informed the others that his men had been working their snitches on the street and had finally found someone who knew Kowalski. The snitch had given the officers the location of a local dive called Bottoms Up that Kowalski was known to frequent. The snitch had also said that he believed Kowalski had a room in the basement of the bar that he was allowed to use in exchange for some maintenance work. It wasn't much but it was the only lead they had. Upon receiving the information, JJ had called to get a warrant drawn up for the bar.

At 7:30 pm Hotch, Rossi and Prentice walked back into the BAU. "What's the latest?" Hotch asked as he put his go-bag down next to Morgan's desk.

"We're waiting on the warrant. The DA's office just called and said it was on the way over," Reid explained.

"My men are already on the way over to the bar, they'll be waiting as soon as we get there," Tom said holding out his hand to Hotch. "I'm Tom Walker with Quantico, PD."

Hotch shook his hand and nodded in return.

"Morgan, you ok?" Prentice asked as she walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder. She could see how heavy this was weighing on the agent.

"No! Damn it, this maniac's had her for several hours and we're standing around here waiting on a damn piece of paper, Strauss is breathing down my neck and we don't even know if Penelope's all right," he snarled back. Seeing the surprise in Emily's eyes at the outburst Morgan shook his head, "I'm sorry, Emily. I didn't mean to snap but I'm feeling pretty helpless right now. We need to be doing SOMETHING!"

"It's okay. We'll find her, Morgan," Emily tried to reassure him.

"What's up with Strauss?" Rossi asked JJ.

"She had the gall to come in here and say that the kidnapping was Garcia's own fault because she hadn't let Strauss know what was going on. You can imagine how well that went over with Morgan," JJ explained.

"Yeah, like a lead balloon I would suspect. That woman has no tact. Don't worry about it, I'll talk with her when this is all over," Rossi promised.

"Thanks, Dave," JJ said with a smile.

A few minutes later a courier ran in the door with the warrant. "Let's go, people," Hotch ordered as they all ran out to their vehicles, Morgan leading the way. Catching up to Morgan, Hotch stopped him before they reached the SUV, "You good for this Derek? I need you objective and thinking clearly."

"Yeah, Hotch, I'm okay. I just need to find her. I can't let her down again like I did with Battle. I finally told her how I feel about her and I'm not going to let this low life take that away from me now." Hotch said nothing but nodded in understanding as they both climbed into the SUV.

* * *

Three pages later, Penelope had put her pencil down and looked at her watch. It was 7:58 and she was readying herself the best she could for Kowalski's return. She had spent the last hour pouring her heart out to Derek on paper. She still felt as if she hadn't said everything she wanted to but she never would be able to put on paper everything she felt in her heart.

Not wanting Kowalski to find the note, she pressed her lips against the bottom of the paper leaving her lipstick print and folded the note, slipping it in the pocket of her skirt. Just as she did so, she heard the door open. She began to shake and the tears began to fall as she saw him entering the apartment. How could this be happening? Was this really the way it would all end?

"Well, hello there, Lucky Lady," Kowalski said with a sneer as he locked the door behind him. "I hope you took my advice and made good use of the last hour. I would hate to think that you spent it just feeling sorry for yourself, that would be such a waste."

"Please, you don't have to do this," Penelope cried. She had promised herself she wouldn't beg but her resolve failed her at the last minute. "I can help you. I can tell the police that it was all a misunderstanding, that you were acting in self defense in the alley."

"You don't understand, do you?" Kowalski came and stood over her, reaching out to stroke her hair. "I don't care what you tell anyone, it's not about that. It's about the beauty of the kill. It's almost a shame I don't have someone to share this with, it's an art form that really should be shared with others. Although I'm still learning and could use a little more practice before I share my talents. You'll make a nice rehearsal for the acts to follow." As he spoke he withdrew a large knife from inside of his coat.

Penelope jumped up from the chair and backed up as she screamed. Her actions only causing the man in front of her to laugh. "Go ahead and scream all you want. You hear the music above us? No one will ever hear us down here and I think the screams just kind of add to the mood, don't you?" he said as he followed her until she was backed up against the kitchen counter.

Standing toe to toe with her, Kowalski placed the tip of the knife at her neck. "I'm so going to enjoy this," he leaned forward and hissed in her ear. "The crimson of the blood should make a nice contrast against the creamy whiteness of your skin, don't you think?"

Pressing a little harder against her skin the tip of the knife began to cut in as he pulled the knife downward from her neck towards her heart.

Screaming in pain and as her last desperate effort at life, Penelope lifted her knee up as hard and fast as she could, connecting with what she hoped was the most sensitive part of Kowalski's body. She could tell from his painful intake of breath and the look in his eyes that she had hit her target. As he continued to double over in pain, she reached into his coat pocket where she had seen him drop the key for the door and grabbed it.

She had almost made it to the door when she felt a hand grab her from behind and the sharp pain of a plunging knife shot through the back of her shoulder. At the same time the door in front of her burst open and the last thing she saw before passing out was Derek Morgan standing in the doorway, his gun drawn, a look of sheer terror on his face.

_TBC…_

_Sorry for the cliffie but I couldn't help myself. Don't be too angry with me. I'll update soon, I promise!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: As stated several times before, I don't own Criminal Minds. _

Chapter 10

Morgan, Prentice and Rossi had been assigned to search the basement of the bar as the others took the main floor. Morgan's blood turned to ice in his veins as he approached the door in the dark basement and heard Penelope's screams coming from the other side. With a glance and a nod to Rossi, he kicked in the door as Prentice notified Hotch letting him know where they were.

Morgan stood looking in horror as the door swung open and directly in front of him was Penelope trying to get away as Kowalski stabbed her from behind. Penelope fell to the ground with a sickening thud and Morgan fired without a second thought as he saw Kowalski raise his knife a second time. It was a perfect shot to the head and Kowalski was dead before he hit the ground but Derek never even took notice, all he could see was Penelope's limp and bleeding body on the ground before him.

"Get the medics down here!" he shouted as he knelt in front of her on the ground. "C'mon, Baby Girl, hold on," he pleaded as he felt for and found a racing pulse in her neck. Pulling his hand away he noticed blood on his fingers.

"She alive?" Rossi asked as he knelt down beside Morgan.

"Yeah, but it's bad, Rossi. He got her between the shoulder blades and she's bleeding pretty bad. Looks like she's been cut on the neck, too. We've got to get it stopped before she loses to much blood,' Morgan replied.

Pulling a handkerchief from his shirt pocket, Rossi placed it over the larger wound on her back and applied pressure to try and slow the bleeding. As he did, Penelope groaned with the pain.

"Shhh, Baby Girl, it's okay. I'm here, help is coming," Morgan soothed as he stroked her hair. "Where the hell are those medics?" he yelled to the rest of the room.

"Medics are coming now,'' Hotch announced as he arrived on the scene. "What happened?" he asked Prentice as he looked around the scene.

"We heard her screaming through the door," Prentice explained. "Morgan kicked it in just as Kowalski was attacking her from behind. It looked as if she was trying to get away but he had caught up to her and had already stabbed her once in the back when Morgan fired, taking him out. It was a clean kill."

Hotch nodded and immediately began giving out orders to secure the crime scene. "I want this place searched and processed as soon as we get Garcia out of here. I want to make sure there aren't any more victims we don't know about."

As the medics came on the scene, Morgan reluctantly began to pull back to let them in when Penelope called his name, "Derek, wait," she said, barely audible.

Kneeling back beside her Derek leaned in close so he could hear her, "What is it, Sweetheart?"

"The letter…" was all she managed to say before losing consciousness again. Believing she was rambling incoherently as a result of her injuries, he stepped back once again motioning the medics in.

Derek stood and watched as the medics took over bandaging the wound on her back, gasping as they rolled her over and he saw the cut that ran from her neck down towards her heart. "That bastard!" he muttered.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he turned to see Hotch standing beside him. "Go with her Derek, we'll take care of things here and meet you at the hospital when we're done. Emily told me how it all went down, and you're good. Rossi and I will talk to Strauss and keep her off your back."

"Thanks, man," he replied and started to follow as Penelope was being taken out to the ambulance. He felt as if he was in a daze, not believing that his Baby Girl had been hurt and that, once again, he had failed to keep her safe.

As he walked past her, JJ laid a hand on his arm. "Morgan, she told me about you two. She's tough and she'll pull through this. She's not going to give up on the two of you now. Garcia's been in love with you for a long time and she's not going to let this bastard take all that away from her, you'll see," she said with a smile.

Placing his hand over hers, Morgan sighed, "Thanks JJ, I hope you're right." Bending down to place a friendly kiss on her cheek, he turned and headed out to the ambulance.

* * *

"Hey Hotch!" Reid called out as he picked up the envelope and letter from the table with his gloved hand.

"What is it, Reid?"

"I think you better take a look at this. It looks like Kowalski left a note for Garcia to find. He told her exactly what his plans were and how he wanted to kill her. According to this, if we had been much later in getting here, she would have been dead for sure,' Reid explained as he handed over the note.

"Damn! Garcia sat here for God knows how long knowing exactly what was going to happen to her and from the looks of this place there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it," Rossi interjected. "That's one cold son-of-a-bitch!"

"You're right, Dave," Hotch said as he looked at the letter, "but from the sounds of this, at least it doesn't look like there were any more victims. He said he was using Garcia as a rehearsal for later victims, let's hope she was the only other one besides Laura Coleman.

"Something else here too, guys," Reid said as he continued to exam the items left on the rickety card table. "There's some blank paper here, looks like it has impressions on it where someone was writing on top of it," the young agent said as he held the paper up to the light. "I see Derek's name on here and from what little there is, it might be Garcia's handwriting. I can't make out whole sentences or anything, though."

"Garcia tried to say something about a letter just before she passed out again," Rossi said. "We thought she was just rambling. Kowalski's note told her to make use of her time, you think she spent what she thought were her last hours writing a letter to Derek?"

"If so, we need to find it before he does if possible," JJ said. "He's pretty fragile right now, I don't know if he could handle reading a goodbye letter from her."

"If it's here, I want it found," Hotch announced. "Chances are she would have hidden it so Kowalski didn't find it. I'll get on the phone with the ER and make sure they don't give it to Derek if they find it on her. As soon as we're done here, let's get to the hospital. If the worst happens, we need to be with him, especially if there's a letter."

* * *

Derek had been pacing the hospital halls for almost an hour when a nurse came up to him. "Are you Derek?" she asked.

"Yeah, Derek Morgan. How's Penelope?"

"She's been taken to surgery but I found this in the pocket of her skirt. It's addressed to you, I thought you might want it," she said as she held out a folded stack of papers with his name written on the outside. It was Penelope's handwriting, he would recognize the curlicued writing anywhere.

"Uhm, thanks," he said confused as he took the papers from her. The nurse smiled and walked off as he went over and sat in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Slowly unfolding the papers he began to read….

_My dearest Derek…_

_TBC._

_I'm so mean aren't I? But I just love a good cliffie. I promise, I won't leave you hanging too long. And thanks again to all of my readers and reviewers…you are the best!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I still don't own them but I am offering my services for any help they may need!_

_This chapter is dedicated mostly to the letter that Garcia wrote to Derek. I thought it could pretty much stand alone as a chapter. It was very difficult for me to write and I hope it turned out all right. Please let me know what you think. Thanks!_

Chapter 11

_My Dearest Derek:_

_If you are reading this then chances are I have truly become your Angel. First and foremost, I must insist that you stop blaming yourself. No use denying it, My Love, I know you like I know the back of my own ring-adorned hand and right about now you are thinking this is all your fault. Well, it's not and please don't ever think for one second that I thought it was. You have never done anything but make me feel loved, protected and special…you are, and always have been, my noir hero. _

_There are so many things that I wish I could tell you but time is short and so I will begin with the only thing that really matters, I LOVE YOU. I have since the moment you called me Baby Girl that very first day. I don't know why I could never bring myself to tell you before this, maybe like you said this morning (was that really only this morning? It seems like years ago) I was scared. You're friendship was the most precious thing in my life and maybe I was scared that if I acted on the feelings I really had and it didn't work out, I could have lost you all together. Nothing would have been worse than that. _

_Which brings me to the next thing I must do…apologize. I know that these last few months for us have been strained and I realize that it started when I butted my nose into your personal life. You're a grown man who is truly capable of making his own decisions and I had no right to confront you about your relationship with Tamara. I only did it because I was jealous - there, it's been said. I couldn't even admit it to myself until now, I guess but it's the truth. I should have been there for you and I wasn't because I let my jealousy get in the way and for that I am truly sorry, My Love. I wasted too much time feeling angry and hurt when I could have and should have been basking in the sunlight that is your friendship. You were always the first to be there for me and I didn't' return the favor, it will be my one regret. _

_What I could never regret and I pray you will cherish half as much as I do, are our kisses and the way it felt when you held me in your arms this morning. That is the final thought I will be taking with me, the one that will give me the peace and strength to handle whatever is about to happen. Never have I felt more whole than I did when your delicious lips met mine. You are my soul, my heart and the one thing that completes me. With those two simple kisses you had completely changed my life and taught me the true meaning of love. There is nothing I could ever write here that could express to you how I truly felt at that moment. My wonderful Adonis: I love you, I adore you and I was never complete until the day I met you. These are only words, and they don't come close to expressing what you truly mean to me, but words are all I have left so I can only hope that you can understand the true meaning behind them. _

_I hope that you know that even though I may no longer be with you physically, I will always be in your heart and I will always be there watching over you. Please think of me whenever you need a smile, a laugh, a shoulder to lean on or just someone to talk to…I will be there, in your heart, listening always. Just close your eyes and I'll be there, I promise, My Love. I will always be your Baby Girl, forever and ever. _

_I know your heart is breaking right now, as mine is, but please don't go through this alone. Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Prentice and Reid are our family and they will want to be there for you as you go through this. I'm so sorry that I'm putting you through this but knowing that the team is there to help you is the only thing making it bearable. Please don't shut them out at this time. You all will need each other now more than ever. You were there for Hotch when he needed you the most, let him be there for you. Please make sure that each and every one of them know how much they meant to me, so much more than co-workers or friends, they were truly the only family I ever had. _

_Tell Hotch that now Haley won't be alone and I'll let her know how wonderful Jack is doing and what an amazing father Hotch has been. _

_Give JJ a hug and tell her that Henry's Godmother will be his own personal Guardian Angel watching over him as he grows. _

_For Reid, please make sure he keeps learning how to have fun and make him laugh whenever you can. Tell him I always thought he had the best smile and nothing made me happier than when I got to see that. _

_Let Emily know that what she does is important and that she IS making a difference. Tell her to step back and enjoy life every once in a while, to let go. She's a wonderful woman who deserves nothing but the best. _

_And Rossi, he is so caring, even if that gets lost under that gruff exterior sometimes. I always knew he was an old softie and don't ever let him tell you different! _

_And you, my Sculpted God of Chocolate Thunder, My Adonis, My Hero, My Love, My Everything…thank you for the love, the laughter, the friendship and everything you have brought into my life. My life has been complete only because you have been a part of it. I will ALWAYS love you, no matter what. _

_I must go now, there are no more words and there is no more time. You know how I feel because I know that you feel the same way. It is my comfort. You, as always, have made me feel protected and loved when I needed it most. _

_Forever and always yours, _

_Your Baby Girl. _

Derek's hands were shaking and his tears were falling onto the paper by the time he finished the letter. He couldn't even begin to process everything he had just read. How had Penelope even come to write this letter? The truth hit him like a cold bucket of water when he realized that she knew what was going to happen, that she would die. The thought of her having to go through that wracked his body with more pain and heartache than he ever thought possible and he collapsed against the back of the chair in complete exhaustion and grief.

Just as he was about to give out completely, the team…his family….appeared. Without a word, JJ's arms wrapped around him as Hotch stood behind him, laying supporting hands upon his shoulders. Rossi, Reid and Prentice were next to him, no one speaking, but the love and support more than evident.

"Derek Morgan?" No one even knew how long they had been there when the voice broke the silence. Looking up, Derek saw a doctor dressed in scrubs looking his way with a stern look on his face.

"That's me," Derek responded cautiously, not wanting to hear the horrible news he knew in his heart was coming.

"I'm Ms. Garcia's surgeon. We did the best we could to repair the damage but her wounds were very extensive. She had a lot of internal damage, with some major organs being injured by the knife wound to her back. She lost a lot of blood."

"What are you saying, Doc? Just spit it out," Derek demanded, not wanting to drag out he inevitable any longer.

"I'm saying that it's still touch and go but she's out of surgery and alive. If she makes it through the rest of the night, her chances will improve greatly. Until then, we'll just have to wait and see. I'm sorry I don't have better news."

"She's alive?" Derek said as tears of relief rolled down his face.

"Yes, but…" the doctor began but Derek cut him off before he could finish.

"I need to be with her Doc!"

Hotch stepped up, "Please Doctor, I know it's not procedure but believe me, she'll have a much better chance if he's with her. There's a connection between them that I can't really explain to you right now but it could only do her good to have him there, even if she's unconscious, she'll know."

Looking skeptically at the six sets of eyes before him, the doctor finally conceded when he saw the sincerity behind them. "Ok, but just Agent Morgan. She needs rest."

"Thanks, Doc, you won't regret this," Derek said as he shook the surgeon's hand. Gently folding the letter, he placed it in the inside pocket of his jacket over his heart and followed the doctor down the hall as the rest of the family watched, knowing they were about to sit through the longest night of their lives.

_TBC…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds the muse is just borrowing them for a while. I promise to make her give them back….well we may keep Shemar for a little extra time…but he will be returned __J_

_Thanks so much for all of the kind reviews on the last chapter. I know I don't respond to all of your reviews but they are always read and appreciated very much. _

Chapter 12

Derek sat next to Penelope's bed just watching her chest rise and fall with her breaths. To him, that was the most beautiful sight he could see right now. Every breath brought her one step closer to the morning and hopefully her recovery.

As he watched her, his mind kept going back to her letter and all that she had said. He had no doubt that every word she had written had been the absolute truth. That both gladdened and troubled him at the same time. Knowing that she held the same feelings for him as he had for her for so long was the most wonderful thing in the world. If she would just get better, he knew they could start on a relationship that could change both of them forever.

But what if she didn't make it? What if that letter was actually the last words that would ever come from his Baby Girl? So much time had been wasted between them. All the years they could have been sharing their love instead of pushing each other away because they were afraid. It all seemed so ridiculous now.

"Please, Baby Girl," he pleaded as he picked up her hand in his, "you have to fight for us and come through this. We finally have our chance and if you just come back to me I promise you will never be alone again. I will spend every day showing you exactly what you mean to me."

Squeezing her hand, Derek was surprised when he felt a slight squeeze back. "Penelope?"

"Derek?" she answered weakly as her eyes fluttered open.

"Yes, my beautiful girl, I'm here," He said as he stood over her and gently stroked her cheek.

Penelope looked up at him with worried eyes, "The letter?" was all she could manage.

"Shhhh, don't worry about it, Baby. I've got it and it's okay, I love you too, Penelope. Always have, always will. Now you get some rest and we'll talk about it later," he said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Smiling, she closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Derek's heart warmed at the sight of his Baby Girl sleeping so peacefully and he suddenly knew she was going to be okay. Placing one more quick kiss on her cheek, he headed out to let the rest of the team know the good news.

* * *

The whole team was ecstatic at Derek's news. Even usually stoic Hotch gave Derek a hug and a genuine smile but couldn't let the moment go without some of the advice he was famous for; "Derek, you've been given something very few of us ever get, a second chance. I hope you use it wisely. I don't have to tell you what a gift it is."

"Thanks Hotch, and believe me, I do know and plan to make the most of it. But what about Strauss and the fraternization rules?"

"Don't you worry about that," Rossi said as he clapped Derek on the back, "I'll take care of Strauss. Believe me, she doesn't want me bringing up too much about fraternization rules. Before she was married, she broke a few of those rules herself and I was there to witness it,'" he explained with an evil grin.

The rest of the team looked incredulously at Rossi and began asking him questions as Officer Tom Walker came over and shook Derek's hand. "I'm glad Penelope's going to be all right. That's quite a woman you have there."

"Don't I know it," Derek agreed. "And Tom, thanks for all you and your men did. I appreciate the extra time you put into this and without your help we may not have found her in time. You went above and beyond. Anytime you and your men over at the PD need anything, let us know, okay? I owe you, man."

"Now if you all will excuse me, I have to get back to Penelope. I don't want her to wake up without me there."

"We'll be back later Derek and we'll bring you back a fresh change of clothes and something to eat," JJ said as she gave him a quick hug. "Try to get some sleep, honey."

Derek smiled as he watched the team, his family, head out the door. Walking back towards Penelope, he knew his life was finally complete.

_TBC_

_I know this sounds like it could be the end but I have decided to keep this one going if you guys don't mind. I think it's time for a little dating fun! So be warned: Fluff ahead !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds…just these crazy stories that the muse insists on putting in my head. _

Chapter 13

It had been 10 days since that horrible night in Kowalski's apartment. Penelope was on the mend and getting ready to be released from the hospital and the team was back at work. Derek had gone back to work as well but only on a part time basis. The rest of his time was spent with Penelope at the hospital or at her place, repainting and fixing it up so that everything would be in order when she went home.

Once she was up to it, Derek and Penelope had that talk about her letter. At first she was embarressed that he had read it but Derek explained to her how that letter had become the most precious thing he possessed. It was the trigger that had allowed them to finally express their true emotions and to promote their relationship to the next level. Since that night, he hadn't removed it from it's place in his inside jacket pocket. He told her loved keeping it there, close to his heart, and that's where it would stay.

They had decided that it would not be shown to the rest of the team, even though they knew of it's existence. Some things were just not meant to be shared with everyone. The team understood completely and had been gracious enough never to even approach the subject or mention the letter after that fateful night.

As for their relationship, both Derek and Penelope had decided to take things slow. They had time, not to mention the fact that it had been six years in the making to begin with. A few more weeks or months was nothing as long as they knew they were finally working in the same direction. They wanted to take time to enjoy what was developing and to make sure they nourished it properly so that it would grow into something special.

Derek insisted on doing things right. He wanted to start with dating and taking the time to get to know each other, really getting to know each other. Not just the flirting and laughs but what they really felt and believed in, all of their likes and dislikes, all of those things that couples discover about each other over time. He wanted his Baby Girl to know that he did lust after her, but also that he respected her. She wouldn't be just another one night stand or carefree affair, his love for her was the real thing. Proving that would take time.

And Penelope was okay with that. She had always considered Derek her knight in shining armor anyways and the thought of being wooed and courted the old-fashioned way thrilled her and tickled her sense of romanticism. She felt honored that he respected her enough to do things the proper way. Not that she didn't long for the day she would finally get that sculpted body of his all to herself, but she knew it would be better for having waited until just the right time.

* * *

During her first week home from the hospital, Penelope was rarely alone. Derek would spend anytime he wasn't at work with her. Emily would come over late in the evenings and spend the night. After the 4th night, however, Penelope insisted that she be allowed to spend the night alone in her apartment. It scared her but she also knew she had to learn to be alone there again if she was ever going to deal with all that had happened. Just as she had moved on from Battle, she would move on from this. Derek had resisted the idea at first but knew that she was right. Her first night alone, unbeknownst to Penelope, Derek spent sleeping in his truck outside of her apartment complex. If she called, he wanted to be close.

It was a good thing she had insisted, too. A few days later the team would be called away on a case in Tennessee and she would have no choice but to be on her own. Penelope wasn't back at work yet, so another tech would be taking over her duties with the team for a couple of more weeks.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Baby Girl?" Derek asked with a worried expression on his face. "I can tell Hotch I'm going to sit this one out. They can do without me this once." He had been at her apartment when he received the call.

"No, My Love, you go. It's time we start to get back to normal and this is what normal is going to be for us, right? I'll be fine, really. Now go, you know Hotch doesn't like to be kept waiting." She gave him a big hug and raised up on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

"Well I don't like it, but I guess you're right. But I'll be calling you every night and if I hear anything that's not right, I'll be back here so fast it'll make your gorgeous head spin, understood?" he said in a mock-threatening tone as he pointed a finger at her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Hotstuff,"

Derek turned to leave but turned back to face her just as he got to the door, "Oh, and Penelope…as soon as I get back, I'm taking you on our first official date, if you can handle that."

"Question is, Hotstuff, can you handle me?" she said with a twinkle in her eye. Derek chuckled and came back for one last hug before leaving. Things were definitely getting back to normal.

_TBC…_

_Next chapter…the first date. I hope you don't mind that I'm keeping this one fairly tame but sometimes I think we writers (me included!) put them into bed too quickly. Not that I don't enjoy a good M rated story as much as the next person eg but I think Derek would definitely romance her. So I'm going to explore that for a while…who knows, it may end up M before it's all over, but not right away. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. _

Chapter 14

The case in Tennessee was fairly straight-forward and the team had it wrapped up in 4 days. Of course Derek insisted that if they had had Penelope as their tech, they could have done it in two. It was late on Thursday night when they were headed home and Derek gave Penelope a call from the jet to let her know they were headed home.

"Hey, Baby Girl, how you doing?"

"Just peachy, HotStuff. I've missed you though," she replied.

Her answer made Derek smile. He had never had anyone to come home to and knowing that he had been missed by someone as special as his Penelope was a wonderful feeling. "Well, Sweetheart, we won't be in until really late so you're going to have to miss me one more night. Hotch has given us the next three days off though so we'll have all weekend to catch up and speaking of that…I want you to be ready at 9:00 tomorrow morning when I come to pick you up."

"Pick me up? We going somewhere, Sugar?" Penelope asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Yep. I told you we were going to have our first date and it starts tomorrow morning. I have the whole day planned for us."

"Really? Oh, Derek, where are we going?"

"Uh-uh," Derek answered, "It's a surprise. All I will tell you is to wear comfortable shoes, we'll be on our feet most of the day."

"Deeerrreek," Penelope whined, "you know I don't like surprises. Tell me, plllleeeeeaasseee."

Derek just laughed at the sound of her pleading voice. "No way, Baby Girl. You'll just have to wait and see. I'll see you at 9:00 a.m. sharp, be ready. Oh, and Penelope, I love you."

Penelope's heart melted when she heard those word coming from Derek's end of the phone. "Okay, I'll wait, but I don't have to like it! It's only because I love you, too."

* * *

The next morning, Penelope had woken up early with the excitement of her first official date with Derek. It turned out to be a good thing since it had taken her a couple of hours to decide what to wear. She must have changed clothes 20 times before finally settling on some dark wash blue jeans, a royal purple colored silk tunic top with colored crystals around the scooped neckline that highlighted her seductive cleavage and a matching purple flower in her newly red hair. Derek had told her to wear comfortable shoes so she picked some purple patent leather kitten heels that matched her tunic. Checking herself in the mirror she thought she looked presentable. She actually laughed at herself a little. After all Derek had seen her thousands of times over the last six years, it wasn't like he was seeing anything new but she really wanted to make a good impression on him today.

At precisely 9:00 am, there was a knock on her door. The butterflies in her stomach were going wild as she went to the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and smiled appreciatively when she saw Derek standing there in black jeans, a form fitting charcoal grey t-shirt and his black leather jacket. He was holding a bunch of colorful daisies, her favorites, and a tray with two coffees from her favorite coffee shop.

"So you going to let me in Goddess or are you just going stand there?"

"Oh, Derek, I'm sorry. Come in," she stammered.

Crossing the threshold, he handed her the flowers, "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady," and placed the coffee on the counter.

"They're gorgeous. How did you know daisies were my favorites?"

"I've spoken to you nearly every day for six years, Sweetheart. I picked up a few things," Derek said with a mischevious grin. "Hopefully before this day is over, you'll realize I was listening when you said a few other things too."

"Well now that sounds intriguing, tell me more, HotStuff."

"Oh no, you're not getting anything out of me before we get there, Silly Girl. Now let me take a look at you," he said as he took her by the hand and twirled her in front of him. "Woo hoo Goddess, you look unbelievable. That purple looks amazing on you. I'm going to have a keep a close eye on you today, there's going to be a lot of guys wanting to grab you away from me," he said as he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Giggling, Penelope could feel her cheeks warming. "Well I doubt that Sweetness, but thanks."

"Don't you ever doubt how beautiful you are, Penelope," Derek said as he looked down into her beautiful eyes. Cupping her chin in his hand, he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Now, let's get going. We have a busy day in front of us."

Tears forming in her eyes, she grabbed her coffee in one hand as Derek took her by the other and led her out the door. When they got outside, Penelope was surprised to see a sleek red convertible Mustang sitting in front of the apartment complex instead of his truck. "What's this?," she asked looking up at him.

Sweeping his hand towards the car, Derek bowed slightly and announced, "A chariot for my lady."

Giggling with delight, Penelope crossed to the door and waited as he opened the door for her. As she slid in he gently shut the door behind her. "I was right, you look great in red," he said with a grin. Going around the front of the car Derek got in behind the wheel and started it up. "I hope your ready for a day of being spoiled and courted, Baby Girl, because it starts now."

Looking lovingly over at the amazing man next to her she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I'm ready for anything as long as it's with you, My Love."

Feeling his heart soar, Derek put the sleek machine into gear and headed off. This was going to be an amazing day.

_TBC…_

_Where are they headed? Any guesses? I'll update soon so as not to leave you hanging to long. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer…As usual, I don't own Criminal Minds._

_Disclaimer #2…I have never been to any of these places I am about to mention in the story so please allow me some poetic license on this. Any inconsistencies or just plain dumb descriptions are mine and mine alone. _

_Thanks again to all of my dedicated readers and reviewers. I keep writing because of you! _

Chapter 15

After about 15 minutes, Penelope realized that Derek was driving them into Washington D.C. Looking over and seeing the confused on her face, Derek chuckled and asked, "Have you figured it out yet, Sweetheart?"

"I'd guess we're headed into DC but for the life of me I can't figure out why. What are you up to Sweet Cheeks?" she asked, the curiosity driving her mad.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to let you know now. Several months ago I overheard you talking with our boy genius saying you had never been to The Smithsonian. I thought it would be a perfect start to our day. I heard that you wanted to see the exhibit of all the First Lady's gowns," he said with a smile.

"Derek! Really? This is uber-fantastic, My Love!" she cried as she leaned over and gave him a hug around his neck.

"Pump your brakes there a little bit, woman!, I'm trying to drive here." Derek chuckled at her reaction and was glad that his first activity had hit the nail right on the head so to speak.

"Oh, there are so many things I want to see!" Penelope chattered on like a giddy teenager. "I want to see the Hope Diamond…can you imagine such a big rock? It's sooo me! And I hear they have this new exhibit called the Electronic Super Highway, and, Oh Derek, this is so perfect!"

Derek loved seeing his Baby Girl so happy and laughed at her excitement. "We'll be there in a few minutes, Baby Girl, so just be patient."

"Me….patient? Derek, how long have you known me?" she asked as they both laughed.

"Very true so until we get there, there are some brochures in the glove box. Take them out and you can plan what we are going to see while we're there. Whatever exhibits you want, it's your choice today."

Excitedly reaching for the glove box, Penelope immediately began thumbing through the brochures. By the time they arrived at the museums, she had their day all planned out. Derek just sat back and watched as she made the plans. He didn't care what they did, as long as they did it together.

Several hours and many exhibits later, Derek gently grabbed Penelope by the arm as she began to head towards yet another exhibit. "Damn, Woman! And I was worried you would tire out too quickly since this is your first big outing since you got home from the hospital. Where exactly do you find all that energy?" he said as he drew her close.

"But Derek, there's just so much to see!" she said as she looked up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"We don't have to see it all today you know, Sweetheart," he said as he chuckled and tipped her nose with his finger. "We can come back whenever we want. Listen, it's a beautiful afternoon. I thought you might want to slow things down just a little and take a walk through the National Mall. As much as I have loved watching you here, the thought of walking hand and hand in the sunshine with such a beautiful woman on my arm sounds even better."

"Well how's a girl supposed to refuse an offer like that?" she answered as she blushed just a little and turned her eyes away.

"Penelope, you are beautiful, you know that don't you?" Derek said as he put a finger under her chin and raised it just enough so that she was looking him in the eyes again. "I don't just say that to hear myself talk. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known, both inside….AND out. Believe me when I tell you, the attraction all these years has definitely been as much physical as anything else. The only reason I haven't attacked that gorgeous body of yours already is that I'm doing my best to give you the type of relationship you deserve. I want you to know that there is going to be more to this than just sex….although I must admit it hasn't been easy keeping my hands off all of those gorgeous curves of yours." he said with a wink and a grin as he pulled her closer so that her body was practically melding with his.

A tear began to fall down her cheek as she listened to Derek's words. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he had meant everything he said but she still couldn't believe he was saying such things to HER. "That's the most wonderful, awesomest, nicest, perfect thing anybody has ever said to me," she said as he gently wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Get used to it, Goddess, because I plan to tell you how beautiful you are every day until I'm sure you believe it too. And I know how hard that head of yours is so it might take a long time to do just that!" he said as he bent down to kiss her.

The two lost themselves in the kiss until they heard a little girl behind them evidently talking to her mother, "Look Mommy, those people are kissing, right here in front of everybody!" Laughing, Penelope and Derek broke apart, realizing where they were.

"Maybe that walk's a good idea, after all," Penelope said with a giggle. "But there's one thing I want to do before we go, if that's okay."

"Your wish is my command, Princess," Derek replied as she took him by the hand and led him over to another corridor. Derek looked ahead and noticed that she was leading him towards a photo booth that was against one wall, the kind that takes 3 or 4 black and white photos and prints them out in a little strip of photos.

"I saw this earlier and I just knew I had to get you in here," Penelope said as she gave Derek a mischievous grin. "I've always wanted to get you alone in tight quarters, sitting on your lap."

"Now THAT's an offer I can't refuse," Derek said as he let her pull him into the booth, her mouth on his before they even sat down. They closed the curtain and finally, a good 10 minutes later, they remembered to take some pictures.

_TBC…._

_This is only the first part of the date. What did you think? Part 2 of the date coming soon… _


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I want to own them…but I don't. Criminal Minds is the property of CBS. Darn you for making me keep saying it. _

Chapter 16

The walk along the National Mall was beautiful. They did stop to see the Lincoln Memorial but other than that, just strolled and held hands, enjoying each other's company.

"Are you about ready for something to eat?" Derek asked as he looked at his watch. It's almost 7:00 pm and that sandwich we had at the museum wasn't very much.

"I guess so," Penelope said with a sad look in her eye. "I just hate to leave, it's been such a perfect day."

"Who said we were leaving, Baby Girl? I told you I had the whole day planned and I meant it. We have reservations at a fancy French restaurant called Etoile at 8:30," Derek said with a smile.

"But Derek, I'm not dressed for that!" Penelope said as she looked down at her jeans.

"Not a problem Sweetheart. Follow me." Taking her by the hand, Derek led her back to the car. Going around to the back, he opened the trunk and inside was a beautifully wrapped package. "See? In that package you will find everything you need for a romantic night on the town. Don't look so worried, JJ helped me pick it out so I know it's the right size and just what you like," he said with a smile as he took her in his arms.

"Oh, Derek, you're wonderful, you know that? But where am I going to change?" she asked as she looked around.

"Taken care of as well, m'lady. I have a friend who has condo a few blocks away. He's out of town and arranged to have the key left for me. We can go there and change and then onto dinner."

* * *

An hour later Derek's mouth dropped to the floor as Penelope walked out of the bedroom wearing an emerald green wrap dress that accentuated her curves in all the right places. To go with the dress, he had bought gold pumps and gold chunky jewelry, just the way she liked it. Her hair was up revealing the creamy skin on the back of her neck. JJ had also packed all of the makeup and other things she would need.

"Woman, you are the most gorgeous, sensuous, beautiful thing I have ever seen!" he said as he made her stand in the middle of the room and he walked around her making sure he appreciated every inch. "It's a good thing we have reservations already or I would be very tempted to keep my Baby Girl right here," he said with a wink.

"You don't look too shabby yourself, Hotstuff," Penelope said as she admired his tuxedo. "And you better be careful, or I just might take you up on that offer," she giggled.

"Well then, we better get out of here. I've already taken our bags back down to the car. C'mon, Baby Girl, I've got another surprise waiting for you downstairs."

"Derek, you're spoiling me!" she said with a huge smile.

"Exactly right, beautiful lady, and I'm loving every minute of it. Now get that hot body over here and let's go," he demanded as he held out his hand.

As they headed out front of the condo, Penelope gasped as she saw a horse drawn carriage pulled up to the entrance. "For you, Princess," Derek said with a sweeping gesture.

"Oh, I've always wanted to do this!" she cried with delight. Holding out his hand, Derek helped her into the carriage, following right behind and sitting next to her. His arm immediately went around her shoulder and he held her close as they drove through the city to the restaurant. Derek also took the opportunity to steal a few kisses from the gorgeous woman beside him.

Twenty minutes later the carriage arrived at its destination and Derek hopped out and helped Penelope to step down. He tipped the driver and thanked him, turning to start down the alley to the side entrance of the restaurant. He had made special arrangements with the manager to set up a table on the rooftop deck and they were to enter off the alley in order to get to the staircase that led to the roof.

Derek took two steps and realized that Penelope wasn't following. When he turned around he saw her standing at the entrance to the alley shaking. "Penelope? What is it?"

"Nothing, it's stupid. I'll be all right. We're going to be late" she said nervously stepping towards Derek.

"No, Baby Girl, they can wait, tell me. What's wrong? Are you feeling all right?" he said the concern etched across his face. She said nothing but looked past him into the alley. Suddenly realizing what was wrong, Derek cursed himself as he pulled her into his arms. "Oh, Penelope, I'm so sorry. What the hell was I thinking? It's all right, Sweetheart. Nobody's going to hurt you, I promise," he said as he pulled her tighter into his embrace, kissing her forehead.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here, we'll go around front," he said as he smiled down at her.

"No, Derek. It's okay, really. I need to do this. I can't go around being scared every time I pass some side street. Anyways, as long as you're with me, I know it's okay."

"You don't have to do this, Penelope. You have nothing to prove to me but I know that look on your face. You're going to do this no matter what I say, aren't you hard head?" he said with a chuckle. Penelope just nodded her head in response. "Well, c'mon then woman, I promise that what's at the other end is worth it." Putting a protective arm around her and keeping her close, they headed down the alley to the restaurant.

And Derek was right, when they reached the rooftop of the restaurant, Penelope just stopped and stared in awe. In the middle was a table for two set with a white tablecloth, sparkling china and utensils and two taper candles in silver candlesticks in the middle. Next to the table was a magnum of champagne in a silver ice bucket and strung all around the rooftop were what looked like thousands of white Christmas lights. Soft music played in the background.

"Derek, it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen," she said as tears came to her eyes. "You did all of this for me?"

"Penelope, haven't you figured out by now, I would do anything for you?" Derek said as he took her in his arms and began to sway with her to the music. "Dance with me, Baby Girl."

Never in her life had Penelope felt so beautiful, wanted and loved. Being with Derek was even better than she had even it imagined it could be. She loved being in his arms and hoped the music would never end. They danced on the rooftop under the stars for hours, stopping only for a short while to enjoy their dinner and to refill champagne glasses until the bottle was empty.

"So has today been everything you wanted, Baby Girl?" Derek asked as he looked lovingly into her sparkling eyes.

"That and so much more, Hotstuff. This has been the most amazing day of my life but I want you to know that it would have been just as amazing if we had stayed home and watched movies on the couch as long as we were together."

"And that's exactly why you deserve all of this and more, Penelope Garcia. I know you don't expect anything from me. You are unlike any other woman I have ever dated and I'm just sorry it took me so long to do all of this for you. I would give you the world if I could, Baby Girl. My solace and heart deserves nothing less," he said gently as he cupped her chin in his hand and brought her lips to his. The kisses soon became passionate and the heat between the two grew as their bodies touched.

"Derek?," Penelope said breathlessly as she reluctantly pulled away from him. "I know we weren't going to do this but I don't want to wait any longer. I love you with all my heart and I want to be able to give myself to you completely. Please, don't take me home, not tonight. I want to stay with you."

"You know I can't say no to you, woman. C'mon, we can go back to the condo tonight, my friend doesn't get back in town for another week so it's all ours. But only if you're sure, Pen."

Nodding vigorously, Penelope began pulling him by his hand towards the exit. Derek laughed as he quickly paid the bill and followed her back down the steps. Somehow he knew this was going to be a night like none he had before…

_TBC…_

_okay, okay, so I was going to keep them out of bed for a while but damn it, as this date developed I knew he couldn't just take her home and drop her off afterwards. I think this night deserved a blissful night of lovemaking ahead, don't you? Let me know what you think and thanks, as always for reading and reviewing. _


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Say it with me now…I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS does. _

_I'm rating this chapter as M just in case…but not explicit. _

Chapter 17

Derek waved down a cab outside of the restaurant and directed the driver to take them back to his friend's condo. Derek was sure the driver would be talking about that fare for a while to come as he and Penelope hadn't been able to keep their hands and lips off of each other the whole way back. Derek didn't give a damn, let him talk! Nothing felt better than the taste of Penelope's kisses and the feel of her body in his arms.

Arriving at the condo, Derek quickly paid the cabbie and handed the key to the condo to Penelope. "Go on up, Penelope, I'll get our stuff back out of the car so at least we'll have something to change into for tomorrow."

"Ok, but hurry Hotstuff. I finally get to show you a good night AND a good morning and I don't want to waste any time," she said with a wink.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Baby Girl. Trust me, I'm right behind you," he said as he swatted her on her behind. "And what a nice view that is, too," he said causing her to blush and giggle as he watched her climb the front steps to the building.

Penelope couldn't believe that after all this time, she was finally going to get her night of passion with THE Derek Morgan. She was excited and nervous at the same time. She knew that Derek truly believed that she was beautiful, but then he had never seen her naked either. The more she thought about it the more it began to terrify her. Sure, she knew how to dress what she had and how to accentuate her curves but without her clothes and the support and illusion they provide, would he still really be interested? Penelope's self doubt began to take over and she didn't think so. Maybe coming back to the condo wasn't such a good idea after all. If she was quick enough, maybe she could catch Derek and tell him she was just too tired and wanted to go home. Picking up her purse, she turned around and headed towards the door.

Just as she reached it, Derek opened it from the outside, coming in with the bags from the car. Seeing her standing there with her purse and a scared look on her face, he knew something was up.

"Penelope, what is it?" he asked as he put the bags down and took her gently by the shoulders. "Where were you going?"

Her tears began to fall, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Derek. I'm sorry, I didn't' mean to lead you on, but I think it's better if we just go home."

"If that's what you really want, Baby Girl, then that's what will happen but not until you tell me why. Did I do something or say something because if I did you just let me know and I'll fix it, whatever it is." Seeing Penelope standing in front of him crying and looking so scared was breaking his heart. The last thing he ever wanted was to hurt his Baby Girl.

"No, Derek. You've done nothing but give me the most romantic, perfect night of my life. You deserve to have all of that repaid with a perfect night of lovemaking and I just don't think I can do that, I'm sorry. You deserve so much more than I can give. I'm not enough for you. "

Looking thoroughly confused, Derek led Penelope over to the couch and sat down next to her. "Woman, whatever in the world are you talking about? There is nothing more in this world that I want than to be with you right now. How could you ever think that you aren't enough for me? You're my world, Baby." Derek pushed a stray lock of red hair that had come loose from her up-do back behind her ear and gently wiped some of the tears from her eyes. "What's really bothering you, Penelope?"

"Well maybe those weren't the right words," she said, determined to just get it out in the open so she could get this over with as soon as possible. "It's more like I'm too much for you. I mean look at me, Derek. I'm not your typical Size 6 with a perfect body like I know you're used to. Sure, I clean up okay, but this is different. Now you'll see all of my flaws, and believe me there are many of them, and I just don't think you are going to be happy with what you see. I'm sorry, I should have never let it get this far."

Derek looked directly into Penelope's eyes and what he saw made his heart ache. She still didn't understand how beautiful he thought she was, every inch of her. And worse yet, she truly didn't see the beauty in herself. That was something he would have to change, starting now.

Standing from the couch and turning to face her, Derek held out his hand, "Penelope Garcia, come with me."

"Derek…."

"Zip it, woman! It's time I taught you how I see you. Now give me your hand and come with me." Taking her by the hand, he led her into the bedroom. Closing the door, he faced her towards the full length mirror that hung on the back of the door. Standing behind her, Derek gently put his hands around her waist and waited until her eyes met his in the mirror.

Without saying a word, he gently took the tie to her wrap dress and began to pull it out of the bow it was tied in. Penelope gasped and placed her hand over his…

"Penelope, you trust me don't you?" he gently asked her.

"Yes, but…"

"No buts Princess, just trust me, okay?" Meeting his eyes once again in the mirror she finally nodded her head and slowly dropped her hand.

Derek once again began to gently tug on the tie until it was undone and dress fell open revealing the black lacey bra and panties that Penelope had worn that day. A slight groan escaped from his lips as his right hand lightly began to trace the path from her neck down over her breast towards her hip. "Beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

He could feel Penelope shaking as he moved his hands to her dress so that he could slip it off her shoulders. "Shhhh, Baby Girl, it's all right." he whispered to her as the dress fell in a puddle around her feet. Putting his arms back around her waist, he noticed her eyes were looking anywhere but in the mirror. "Look at yourself, Baby Girl, " he said gently.

"Let me tell you what I see right now," Derek said gently as he looked at her reflection in the mirror, all the while holding her close. "I see a woman who has real beauty in every sense of the word. Those naturally pouty lips that drive me crazy every day. Your skin is creamy white and so soft. The curve of your neck is so sensuous leading down to your breasts which just beg to be caressed and kissed." After a slight pause as he took in her beautiful bosom, he continued, his eyes tracing a path down her body, "the slight swell of your stomach and the flare of your hips that tell me you are all woman, soft, supple and curvy. All women should strive to look like you, Penelope, not the other way around."

Derek felt Penelope flinch slightly at his mention of her mid section, evidently the part of her body she was most conscious about. Smiling, he leaned in and whispered: "And if you don't believe what I am telling you then lean those sexy hips back and tell me you can't feel what you are doing to me. Tell me that just the sight of your body doesn't excite me like no other woman has done before." As he pulled her hips back to meet his hardness, he leaned down and began to kiss the back and side of her neck, eliciting a moan from Penelope.

"Now, Baby Girl, are you still going to make me take you home and deny me the tastes and experiences of this beautiful body that stands before me? he asked as he nuzzled her neck.

Turning around in his arms so that she was facing him, Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck, "The only place I want you to take me is to bed," she said as she reached up to kiss him. Never in her life had she wanted anything more than she wanted Derek at this moment.

Without another word, Derek swept her up in his arms and laid her on the bed. For the rest of the night, he made love to her that was beautiful and sensuous, raw, powerful and passionate. It was well after dawn when they finally fell asleep, Penelope cradled safely in his arms.

_TBC_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds…but I sure do enjoy them!_

_Looks like we are coming to the end of the story. I think this has been my favorite one to write so far…a little angst and a little fluff. A big thank you to all of my readers for their reviews (and proposals – you know who you are!!!). Hopefully the muse will be back soon with another MG adventure. _

Chapter 18

It was almost noon when Penelope finally woke up. Rolling over she was disappointed not to find Derek's luscious body next to her in the bed. Sitting up she looked around but he was nowhere in sight. For just a moment she panicked, had he had second thoughts after last night? Had it all been some kind of fantastic dream?

Just then, she heard some banging coming from what she assumed was the kitchen and the most delicious smell came wafting her way, making her stomach growl. Looking up, Derek appeared in the doorway wearing only his jeans and carrying a tray filled with fruits, croissants, pastries and coffee.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up," he said with a grin. "I'm surprised you were able to sleep through that growling stomach of yours this morning. You must have worked up quite an appetite last night."

"Yeah, well, I think you may have had something to do with that, Hotstuff," she said as she giggled and blushed. Carrying the tray over and laying it on the end of the bed, Derek bent over and gave Penelope a passionate kiss.

"God, you look beautiful in bed, you know that?" he said as he finally pulled away.

"Yeah? I would look even better if you were in bed with me," she teased as she threw back the covers.

Derek chuckled as he climbed into the bed next to her and reached down to get the tray and set it between them. "I like the way you think, Baby Girl."

Looking at the scrumptious array of food on the tray, Penelope smiled as she inhaled the scent of the coffee. "Where did all of this come from, Derek? It's simply divine!" she said as she picked up a large, ripe strawberry.

""Let's just say my friend told me of a few contacts, just in case. There's a bakery down the street and for the right price, they deliver," he said with a wink.

"For the right price, so do I," Penelope said seductively as she slowly sucked the strawberry between her red, kiss-swollen lips.

Derek just moaned as he watched. "Name it Goddess, and it's yours!" He could hardly believe the affect this woman had on him with the simplest of gestures. Already he could feel his body reacting. Picking up the tray and setting it on the nightstand, he quickly turned back over, grabbing Penelope and flipping her underneath him with a husky growl.

Reaching down and grabbing the front of his jeans, Penelope just giggled, "I think you just came up with the price of admission," she said as her body arched to his. It was another couple of hours before they touched the food again.

* * *

3 months later….

"Rossi, can you get that last box in the living room for me please, Sugar? But be careful, it's got my laptop and some of my computer stuff in it," Penelope directed as she looked around her now empty apartment.

"Yes, Ma',am. As soon as this is loaded, Hotch and I will get the truck over to Derek's" he replied as he picked up the box and headed down to the moving van.

Two weeks earlier, Derek had asked Penelope to move in with him and she had readily accepted. The team had all graciously accepted to help with the move and they had successfully cleared out her apartment in a little over a day. Hotch , Rossi and Derek were getting the last of the boxes while JJ, Emily and Reid were over at Derek's helping get things ready for Penelope's arrival.

As Rossi left, Penelope stood in the middle of the quiet apartment. A slight lump formed in her throat as she looked around. "You okay, Baby Girl?" Derek asked as he came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, Gorgeous, I'm fine. It's just a little sad, you know? Sure, a lot of bad things happened here but there are good memories, too. This was the first place you told me you loved me, remember?"

"I remember, Penelope," he answered as he held her just a little tighter. Sensing her sadness, he turned her around so he could look her in the eyes, "You're not having second thoughts are you? Cause the team will have my head if they have to move all this stuff back," he teased.

"Never, My Love," she smiled and reached up to kiss her man. Taking her by the hand, he began to lead her out the door. "Derek, hang on a sec…" she said before they could get out the door.

"Did you forget something, Sweetheart?" he asked.

"Not exactly. Do you still have that letter in your jacket pocket?" she asked.

"Of course, Pen. It hasn't left there since that night, you know that."

"Well, I think it's about time it did. We're making a new start right?" she asked as he nodded his head. "Then let's really do it right. That letter is a symbol of bad memories and as much as I love that you have kept it…I think it's time to move on."

"Pen, I don't know. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Derek. It's time to concentrate on the good, on us, not what could have happened. I think leaving that letter behind will allow me to leave the bad things behind too. Please?" she said.

Seeing the sincerity in her eyes, Derek slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter that Penelope had written the night she thought Kowalski was going to kill her. "Penelope, I'm not sure about this Baby," he said. "This letter is pretty special to me. It's how I first knew how you felt about me."

"Awww, Derek, I know but you won't forget that and can you honestly tell me you don't think about what could have happened every time you read it? I don't want those to be the memories we have," she said as she held out her hand.

Nodding his head, he laid the letter into her palm and watched as she carried it over to the kitchen sink. Pulling out a drawer, she found an old box of matches she knew she had left there. Lighting the letter with a match, she held it as it started to burn and then dropped it into the sink. Putting her arms around Derek, she looked at him and said…"To new beginnings, not old endings."

Derek bent down and kissed her. "You're right, Baby Girl….let's go start those new beginnings right now," he said as he swept her up in his arms and carried her out the door.

_**The End.**_


End file.
